With the development of electronic technology, various multimedia files such as picture files, video files, and music files are emerging and with the development of technology, the sizes and capacities of such multimedia files are increasing. Accordingly, technology relating to a storage device for recording files has evolved as well.
As a storage device for storing files, an optical disk drive (ODD) and a hard disk drive (HDD) were used in the past but recently, various types of storage, such as a secure digital (SD) card, a micro SD card, a multimedia card (MMC), an embedded MMC (eMMC), a Universal Flash Storage (UFS), a UFS card, a compact flash (CF) card, and a memory stick are under development.
Technical development for improving a processing speed of a memory for recording large files as well as a storage capacity of the memory have been continuing.
In general, since one multimedia file is written in one storage device, a time consumed for recording a large multimedia file in a storage device may depend on the processing speed of the storage device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.